Broken
by Lita-48
Summary: Mihael Keehl rompió su promesa, en realidad, no llegó tarde; él nunca llegó.
**_I'm a fool for your love._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Recuerdo muy bien su mirada, sus ojos azules, sus labios y el chocolate que siempre llevaba, recuerdo todo de él y sin embargo nunca será suficiente para continuar con mi vida; está vez no volverá._

 _La última vez que le vi él iba en su motocicleta por Takada. No sabía lo que hacía y sus razones, pero aún así no objeté. Nunca me negaba a nada de su parte. Debía ser porque lo amo. Y siempre lo amaré._

 _El aire ahora es diferente, bueno, todo lo es. Recuerdo que cuando alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo me preguntaba cuándo tendría la oportunidad verlo o hablarle. Sabía que a pesar de no poder lograr que me amara y me necesitara, el sólo hecho de hacerlo sentir bien cuando charlábamos, era suficiente para mi corazón. Ahora éste sólo me duele hasta la raíz._

 _Mello... ni siquiera susurrar tu nombre en plena madrugada bajo mis cobijas, soñando con que estás junto a mí me da la esperanza de que, a pesar de que no estás, me querías._

 _Nunca te lo pregunté porque sería tonto hacerlo, y qué va, no soy tan ingenua como para esperar que me tomaras en tus brazos y me dijeras que siempre me has querido. Ahora sé que no importaba la respuesta mientras hubiera una. Necesito escuchar tu voz una vez más. Cuando muera, al momento de cerrar mis ojos, escucharte decir mi nombre y después, verte ahí parado con una sonrisa y la barra de chocolate entre tus dientes. Sabré entonces que regresé al cielo._

 _Lo recuerdo bien, el cielo fue verte acostado, cubierto con las sábanas y mostrando únicamente tus ojos; el mar donde me perdí y ahogue._

 _Cómo nunca te pedí que me dijeras, aunque fuera mentira, que soy valiente. Así al menos podría convencerme justo ahora de que es cierto y de tal forma poder avanzar y algún día alcanzar algo muy parecido a la felicidad, porque no puedo engañarme, tú eras mi felicidad._

 _Creo nunca podré sanar. Porque así como tú tenías una quemadura en el rostro, yo tenía una en el pecho. Y recuerdo cuando la besaste. Yo debí haber hecho lo mismo, pero me dejé llevar por lo físico y mientras tu sufrías por dentro, yo insistía en que nunca fuiste más hermoso._

 _Sé que no me lo dijiste porque para ti era suficiente que te aceptará tal y como eras, pero hubiera deseado hacer más, siempre me torturo con éso, pero tal vez igual hubieras muerto._

 _Mello, mi Mello. Hubiera deseado que fuera así. Pudiste haber renunciado y venir conmigo, quería que me eligieras, pero entonces no serías el Mihael que conozco. No importaba cuánto te alejaras de mí, o si estabas con otra mujer. Yo seguía amándote a pesar de todo. Sé que pensaste que era una tonta por acostarme contigo sabiendo que no me amabas, jamás lo dijiste, pero sé que pasó por tu mente. Sin embargo nunca me trataste como alguien sin valor y es irónico pero, conforme pasó el tiempo sentía que era tan buena para ti como tú para mí, me amaras o no._

 _Día a día mi vista se nubla y de repente, me encuentro en el suelo rota y con el corazón en pedazos. Los tomo entre mis dedos e intento imaginar qué me dirías al verme así; pero jamás lo logro porque nunca me habrías visto de esa manera por el hecho de que estabas vivo. Así que consulto a los demás y me dicen que nadie muere de amor. Y será cierto, pero yo siento que voy en un túnel que a pesar de que tiene salida está muy lejos de mí. Si me tomaras la mano ni lo sentiría._

 _Necesito tu calor, Mello. Estoy un desastre. Te fuiste sin decir adiós, pero si lo hubieras dicho, sabría que algo no andaba bien. Posiblemente no querías preocuparme._

 _Siempre busqué una excusa para ser tu chica. Y sin saberlo, era tu amante. Sólo te veía por las noches y desaparecías por las mañanas como un fantasma. En mi muy alocada imaginación pienso que te alejabas porque en el fondo sabía que éramos más de lo que creíamos. Si lo manteníamos unido de vez en cuando, sería suficiente para no amarme, pero sí para sentirme._

 _Ambos estábamos solos, pero creo que tú eras el que más necesitaba no estarlo. Todas las noches que pasábamos juntos tú me abrazabas sin decir nada. Entre la penumbra, el latido de tu corazón se sentía tanto como si fuera el mío. Parecía que, o el mío estaba lejos, o ambos se habían fusionado en uno solo._

 _Hoy volvió a llover, Mello. Justo como aquella noche en la que viniste a verme, lastimado y con una meta; atrapar a Kira. Y aunque tenía la esperanza de que al verme en bata me desearas más que nunca, terminamos abrazados en plena sala durante media hora. Siendo honesta, me sentí a salvo en tus brazos y supe que tú eras mi hogar. Quisiera saber qué pensaste tú._

 _Dirás que es estúpido; pero habría muerto contigo. Yo siempre, te habría seguido. Es por eso que jamás hubieras estado conmigo. Me dejaste para poder dejar el lado que nunca te habría dejado ser el sucesor de L; los sentimientos._

 _Ésas marcas en tu hombro, en tus manos, en tu rostro, jamás me habrían dado un siempre. Pero nunca me importó porque yo aspiraba a ser todo para ti el tiempo que pudiera. Eras tan terco, creyendo que me harías mal cuando me herías más con tu ausencia. Siempre pensabas en los demás pero nunca te atreviste a preguntar si era lo que querían. Supongo que tenías miedo de que te contradijeran. Yo lo habría hecho._

 _Yo jamás me hubiera ido de tu lado._

* * *

El baño me había venido de maravilla después de un día agotador, me había quedado más de lo usual bajo la regadera, preguntándome cuándo acabaría todo ésto. Alcé la mirada hacia la barra donde estaban mis cosas, como el shampoo, acondicionador, entre otras. De repente, sin saber por qué, recordé a Mello. Hacía medio año que no lo veía y fue cuando me usó de rehén para obtener su fotografía. Solté un suspiro y cerré la regadera con la manija. Siempre dejaba pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a verme.

Salí de la ducha y tomé la toalla, rodeando mi cuerpo con ella. Hacía demasiado frío y mi calefacción no servía. Corrí hacia mi cuarto, entré y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Desde pequeña era friolenta y enfermiza. Tan rápido como pude me puse mi ropa; unos jeans y un suéter gris. Había planeado ir a comprar algo de comida pues sólo me había sobrado algo de sushi de la noche anterior. Me acerqué al tocador y tomé el rímel, lo destapé y me incliné hacia el espejo, maquillando mis pestañas. Arrugué la nariz y estornudé con fuerza.

—Demonios—Murmuré y dejé el rímel. Seguramente llegaría a enfermarme, por lo que era mejor adelantarme y tomar una pastilla. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. De la alacena saqué una caja con pastillas para la gripe. Siempre fui prevenida. Tomé una pastilla y me la lleve a la boca, seguido de un vaso con agua al que le di un sorbo.

En eso, el timbre sonó. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa, desconcertada. ¿Quién vendría a visitarme? Sólo una persona y dudaba que fuera él.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa, no me había equivocado. Recargado en la pared con un aire despreocupado, Mello se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate. Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa, incorporándose.

—Hola, Hal.

Su inesperada visita, su sonrisa, su presencia o la manera en la que me hablaba; no importaba qué fuera pues me dejaba helada. Él lo sabía y se tomaba la molestia de entrar. Así era siempre, tanto que en automático yo cerraba la puerta y caminaba a la sala, donde él ya estaba sentado.

Sé que no suelo venir tan pronto. —Junto a mí, en una pequeña mesa se encontraba una lámpara muy mona que había comprado hace unos años, y que en ese momento quería lanzarsela a la cara. ¿Para él medio año era poco? ¿Iba a tardar más? ¿Yo exagerada? La única razón por la que me controlé fue porque no era nadie para exigirle. Y eso me dolió tanto. No dije nada, y me senté en el sillón que estaba junto a esa mesita—Pero la verdad quería verte.

Era la primera vez que Mello me decía algo así. Enterré mis uñas en mis muslos, sin saber qué decir. Él me miró y río por debajo, sin malicia, sólo por saber que mi reacción sería no reaccionar— ¿Ibas a salir?

Sí, iba por algo se comer. —Asentí distraída. Era tan fácil responder algunas cosas y otras, ni de chiste.

Es una lástima, de saber hubiera traído comida. —Se encogió de hombros, guardando su barra de chocolate en su abrigo y recargando sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón— Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Tengo algo de sushi—Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y lo enrollé entre mi dedo índice— ¿Quieres?

Después. —Inclinó un poco su torso hacia enfrente, mirándome— Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Por impulso me puse de pie, pero a los segundos me arrepentí. Ya estaba lo suficiente nerviosa y ahora quería empeorarlo, pero no podía retractarme. Me senté a su lado, cerca de él. Y una energía desconocida me incitaba a caer sobre su pecho y abrazarlo, decirle que yo también quería verlo. Pero no dije nada.

No me imagino cómo sería si fueras mi esposa, ¿Serías igual de fría cuando llegará? —Me tomó de la nuca y jaló hacia él, recargándome en su pecho. Era como si hubiera leído su mente. Mis ojos se cristalizaron por sus palabras. ¿Ser su esposa? Eso jamás, pero qué esperaba, ¿Qué fuera cariñosa con él y desmayara en sus brazos? Parecía no serle suficiente que lo amara a pesar que no ser correspondido. Cerré los párpados; no quería que me viera así, no quería llorar.

Eso es pedir demasiado. —Murmuré, sintiéndome mejor al estar tan cerca de él como para escuchar su corazón— De alguien que siempre llega tarde.

Mello no dijo nada, sabía que no había sido lo correcto, pero no siempre podía callar lo que sentía. En mi mente, la voz de Mello me decía "entonces no me esperes" fue como estar prediciendo lo que diría en algún momento, pero me equivoqué. No fue así.

Perdón.—Me tomó por el mentón, forzando a que alzara la cabeza hacia él y lo mirara. Lentamente abrí los ojos. No sabía qué me sorprendió más: no haber atinado o que me pidiera perdón— No es tan fácil, nunca lo es.

Lo sé.—Dije con voz entrecortada. Jamás lo era. Mello sonrió, y plantó un beso en mis labios; suave y cálido. Lleno de tanto amor y compasión, que provocó que derramara unas pocas lágrimas. Por suerte, él tenía los ojos cerrados. Yo por lo general cuando me besaba por primera vez los mantenía abiertos por un segundo, porque sabía que si él cerraba los ojos; era porque me sentía. Y siempre adoraba hacer eso.

Llevó una mano hacia mi cintura y apartó sus labios de los míos, recargando su frente sobre la mía. Por primera vez pude sostener su mirada. Era tan penetrante que parecía ver todo, pero no me alejé porque caí en la cuenta de que tardaría mucho en ver sus hermosos ojos.

—Cuando te beso, siento que estoy tan lejos de ti como el sol de la tierra, pero con la suerte de al menos, poder verte.

No comprendí a qué se refería y cuándo quise preguntar volvió a besarme. Éso no volvió a cruzar por mi mente, nada lo hacía cuando él me tocaba y no existía nada más que nuestros cuerpos unidos. Era como, amarnos en secreto. Nadie podía saber.

Siempre se sentía algo nuevo, siempre hacía algo nuevo. Yo era una niña cuando él estaba sobre mí; pero jamás me sentí menos o una tonta. Más bien, estaba ansiosa, como cuando te dan un regalo y no sabes qué es, y mueres por abrirlo. Estaba vuelta loca por el sonido de sus suspiros, por el vaivén de sus caderas, por el roce de su cabello sobre mi piel, por la manera en la que me hacía el amor y me dejaba sin más que decir. Había una línea que nos separaba y que él mismo rompía cuando me besaba. No siempre era tan precavido y yo aprovechaba aquellos ratos para desarmarlo. Aunque a decir verdad, a veces me pasaba a mí.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando cómo él moría su barra de chocolate. Por lo general prefería dormir para no ver cuando se marchaba pero, lo había extrañado tanto que no podía fingir que ya no estaba. Mello, que se dio cuenta de ello, dejó su barra sobre su estómago y me miró, como si quisiera saber mi repentino cambio de rutina. Entre abrí los labios. Como dije, a veces yo me dejo llevar.

—Quédate.

No lloré porque cuando él dijera que no, tendría tiempo de sobra. Mihael encarnó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia el techo. No dijo nada durante dos o tres minutos. Juro que, por más que intentará disimular, la tristeza se habría notado en mis ojos.

—Me quedaré hasta el desayuno.

En ocasiones cuando algo te toma tan de sorpresa ni siquiera puedes articular esa sorpresa, sólo te congelas. Mello volvió a mirarme sonriendo, mientras terminaba su barra de chocolate. Éste debía ser un sueño.

¿Quieres dormir? —Acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, me hablaba con tanto cariño, o al menos así lo sentía.

No, no tengo sueño. —Sería tonto si dijera que es cierto, cuando en realidad temía que si dormía al día siguiente él no estaría.

Ah... Yo tampoco.—Soltó un suspiro, incorporándose. Dobló las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos— podemos comer sushi en la cama.

Iré por el. —Miré hacia el suelo, buscando algo que me cubriera y con lo único que me encontré fue con mi ropa interior y la camisa de Mello de color rojo. Fruncí el ceño y tomé la camisa. La coloque sobre mis piernas y miré a Mello.- ¿Puedo?

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Me puse la camisa con cuidado de que no me viera, me daba una tremenda vergüenza. Por suerte cubría lo necesario. Salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina. No podría creer que cenaríamos juntos, incluso me sentí mal por no tener más comida.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué dos paquetes de sushi, uno a la mitad y el otro nuevo. Tomé dos cervezas de lata y fui corriendo a la habitación, no quería perder segundos valiosos con él.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la orilla de la cama, dejé caer las cervezas y coloqué los paquetes de sushi sobre la cama.

Luce bien—Mello se inclinó y tomó una cerveza, la destapó y le dio un sorbo. Me senté a su lado, cubriendo mis piernas con la sábana— No suelo comer sushi.—Sonrió y tomó el empezado, quitando la tapa— Yo te doy a ti y tú a mí.

Arrugué la nariz sin entender lo que decía mientras que el tomaba con los palillos un rollo— Abre la boca—Sonrojada y sin poder negarme, abrí la boca y él metió el bocado. A eso se refería— Ahora dame tú.

Me estás asustando.—Tome el otro par de palillos y cogí un rollo. Mihael negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y abrió la boca.

Jamás pensé que Mello fuera tan dulce. Tal vez exageraba pero, nunca pensé que él quisiera darme de comer y aunque me moría por saber, no pregunté por temor a arruinar la hermosa atmósfera. Mello no dejaba de hablar sobre tonterías, yo no paraba de reír. No mencionamos nada de Near o Kira, no cabía. Siempre he creído que cuando estamos juntos el mundo queda tras la puerta.

El reloj avanzaba; las tres de la madrugada, las seis, las ocho. Mello me tenía rodeada con un brazo, contándome sobre sus aventuras con Matt, pero yo sólo pensaba en que pronto se iría. Después del desayuno; podría posponerlo hasta la noche. Relamí mis labios, quería que se quedará más tiempo pero no podía exigirle éso. Tan rápido como un parpadeo, dieron las doce de la mañana.

Bien, vamos a desayunar.—Dijo Mello, bostezando. Llevé una mano a mi pecho; no Mello, no quiero.

—Claro, vamos a la cocina.

Cada uno por su parte se vistió, le di su camisa pero su aroma se quedó impregnado en mi piel. Me puse los mismos jeans de ayer y una blusa blanca. Estaba devastada, ¿Por qué no me sentía como hace unas horas? Sé que era egoísta pero siempre quería más; quería que Keehl fuera para mí.

Fuimos a la cocina, Mello preparó café y sirvió jugo de naranja, yo serví huevos con tocino.

Perdón, no tengo más. —Me senté frente a él, limpié el sudor de mis manos en mis jeans y tomé el tenedor.

—No importa.

No pude decir nada más. Comimos en silencio y yo me moría por hablar con él pero no pude. Mello lucía calmado, en paz. Mientras que yo sufría como nunca. Sentí envidia; para él era tan sencillo dejarme.

Me puse de pie y tomé ambos platos vacíos, Mello se levantó y tomó el envase de jugo— Te ayudo.

Quería aceptar, en serio quería. Pero dolía más intentar atrasar su ida— No, yo lo hago. No te preocupes. —Dejé la vajilla e la tarja.

Entonces...—Miré a Mello, él dejó el jugo de nuevo en la mesa.- Me voy.

Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso, mientras yo abría la puerta. Salió y se quedó quieto, dándome la espalda. Por un segundo quise pensar que él no quería irse, pero no puedo seguir soñando tan deliberadamente—Adiós Mello. —Murmuré.

Oye.—Giró sobre sus talones hasta estar frente a mí— Fue agradable estar toda la noche despierto contigo... quiero volver a hacerlo.

Se le conoce como esperanza lo que yo sentí en ese momento, esa sensación de ir en contra de todo lo negativo de la situación aunque tú seas sólo el 10 % Sonreí y me recargué en la puerta— Yo igual.

Mello sonrió y depósito un corto beso en mis labios— Prometo no llegar tarde.

Mihael Keehl rompió su promesa, en realidad, no llegó tarde; él nunca llegó.

 **** ** _I wanna make this plain, i know your faded. But stay, don't close your eyes._** ****

* * *

 **Well, no es mi OTP. De hecho ni siquiera los shippeo -creo que nadie lo hace-, sin embargo nunca se me olvidará la cara de Halle cuando Near menciona a Mello. OK, SOY SENSIBLE. Así que le di una oportunidad, además de que estaba inspirada cofcof. Sí, es jodidamente cursi, en especial el inicio pero bueno, de cierta forma me gustó. No todos los finales son felices, en especial en death note, ahí todos se mueren y los que no viven con un trauma.**


End file.
